A Parting Gift for Graduation
by Kaze no Takuto
Summary: Having resolved to let Judai know her true feelings before bidding farewell to Duel Academy, Asuka makes the most of their final night together in the red dorm


"Thanks for taking the time to have this food with me, Judai," Asuka took another bite of her dinner.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. This isn't nearly as nice as whatever they should be serving at the blue dorm tonight," he smiled.

Chicken and rice, not the fanciest of dinners but more than satisfactory for the occasion. Despite its barren styling, there was a calming charm to be found in the red dorm that was absent over at blue and it set the right mood for the pair to share this meal.

So you're really leaving?" she inquired one more time.

"I need to go out into the world and find those who need my unique abilities," the Osiris Red confirmed.

"Just as I need to head overseas to try and learn what I'm not able to here," the Obelisk Blue had long since decided.

Twenty four hours, not even, that's what remained until the graduation of Asuka, Judai, and several of their closest friends from Duel Academy. Despite the closeness of the bond they have formed over the last three years, the Osiris and Obelisk student had each revolved to venture out to parts of the world unknown to them in order to seek their true calling in life.

"Who knows when we'll be able to see each other again?" she somberly wondered.

"I don't know, but we definitely will meet again someday."

"I sure we will, but until I can be certain of when that day is. I don't want to leave behind any regrets."

Steadying her resolve for a move she had been debating internally for weeks on whether to make she locked onto Judai's eyes.

"You don't need to tell me where you'll be or for how long, but before you go, I want you to know that you're the one my heart will belong to no matter what else may happen," she staunchly confessed.

"Me?" he blinked indifferently, "Haven't you had guys begging to go out with you since you enrolled here?"

"But there was always something different about you. More honest, more pure. Someone I just feel a stronger connection to."

"Same here, Asuka, you've always stood out to me as much as any duelist I've ever met."

"But now, I want to stand out to you in a more special way."

To make her intentions more apparent, Asuka outstretched her arms to him to initiate a tender hug. Even through their clothes, her breasts were still quite squishy against his chest. His hands found their way into her flowing, blonde hair. After getting more used to the contact of their bodies, Asuka made her first courageous maneuver to take a kiss from him. It was a move he didn't expect or understand, but he made no effort to resist her.

"We don't have much time left," she murmured when they split, "This might be happening a bit fast, but I want to make the most of this moment."

"You really want to go that far?" Judai noticed her beginning to unbutton her uniform.

"I've been catching people staring at me for years, but I want you to look at me as much as you want here," she affirmed.

In a moment that almost felt to be frozen in time for her, Asuka carefully undid the top to her Obelisk blue uniform and popped the snaps on her bra to release her bountiful breasts in a grand unveiling that it suddenly felt like she had been waiting her whole life for. Immediately the urge to cover herself up kicked in, but Judai's gaze was instantly transfixed upon them gave her the resolve to let them hang freely. Her slender stomach also proved to be worthy of his attention. There wasn't a hint of judgement in his eyes but the silence was still causing her to grow increasingly anxious.

"Believe it or not, this is actually my first time showing my breasts to a boy like this," she finally spoke up, "So I can't help feeling a bit embarrassed right now."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You look fantastic."

"Well, I do have a reputation among the girls for having the biggest boobs on campus," she held them up and attempted to sound proud but only came off as bashful.

"And among the boys too," Sho and Manjoume came to Judai's mind, "I can't say I never noticed either, but my eyes were always much more drawn to your dueling skills."

"And that's why you're the one who I want to see them the most," she sat down on his lap which unintentionally caused her mammaries to bounce for him, "Would you like to touch them?"

Judai accepted the offer graciously, tenderly palming them to see just how much more they offered than a single hand could hold. Not even the arduously drawn breasts on several of the cards she liked to play could match up to the immaculate size and shape of Asuka's blossoming chest. Her bosom had an ideally round form that captured the eyes and made their authenticity unquestionable. Her perky, pink nipples were certainly something he had never seen on a Duel Monsters card and begged him to try his hand at playing with them. She began to shiver at this experience which was every bit as new to her as it was to him. Her highly strategic nature made it difficult for her to act on instinct that it was for Judai. Her hands wandered around somewhat aimlessly until one found its way around him and pulled him closer to fully envelop him with her softness. Not wanting to focus solely on her chest, he also allowed his hands to wander along her sides and down to her very prominent hips, Even the fairly naive Judai had always found Asuka attractive to a certain extent, but this was awakening feelings within him that he was not remotely familiar with. Feelings she would become acquainted with when her hand unconsciously drifted to his groin.

"Judai, I can feel you poking me… down there," Asuka struggled with figuring out what sort of language the situation called for.

"Your body, It's doing something to me…" he breathed deeply.

"Mine too," she blushed, " I don't know when I'll see you again so I want nothing more than to be as close with you as possible while I still have you here."

"Yeah, I think I 'm starting to get what you mean," he nodded.

"Can I take it out? If you won't hide anything from me then I certainly won't hide anything from you."

He accepted her proposal with quiet but firm eye contact, prompting her to start tugging at his belt. A few snaps of his belt had her faced with his tented underwear. This final layer of concealment was as daunting as any face down card she had ever encountered. Still, she steeled her nerves and made the draw that would push their relationship to the next level. Pulling out Judai's hardened penis out to the open air really put her composure to its next great test.

"J-Judai, you're.. whoa... just amazing..." she gawked at his appendage.

"Really? Thanks," he took her compliment very casually.

"Um... well, I mean..." she felt the need to be more specific, knowing from gossip how important this could be to some guys, "It's like... cool and heroic."

"I wasn't sure what to expect but I'm glad you like it," Judai didn't take her words in an overly positive or negative way which only served to make her more nervous.

"You know... like your cards," Asuka tried to hit with a punchline but only wanted to hide her face completely afterwards.

""Ah, I get it," he smiled innocently, "If you really think so then sure."

"Sorry for the pun," she gently reached to hold his manhood, sincerely astonished by the size and shape of it, "I just wanted the right way to return your kind words from before."

"It's fine, Asuka" he fondled her breast as she began to slowly stroke his length, "What you have here is truly a thing of beauty. No need to be humble for my sake. I'm glad you want to be with me like this."

"Still..." she eased him onto the bed, removing his pants entirely and stripping down to only her panties, "I intend to make the most of what I have for you tonight. If this body of mine is really the object of so many men's dreams then I'm going to see just what it's really capable of."

Locking lips with him once more, Asuka took her mammaries in her own hands to sample their heft and prepare for want she truly wanted to do. After years of hesitation and regret, Asuka was finally set to make her devotion known through the offering of the most venerated blessings of her womanhood. Despite the adulation she received constantly for it, she never developed a strong opinion of having been dealt such a highly envied bounty of the flesh, but now she was ready to see what they were truly worth. Settling in between his legs she opened up the seemingly boundless volume of her mammaries and enfolded his monumental arousal within them. Taking Judai's member into her cleavage for the first time was an incredibly anxious moment for her but also a promptly gratifying one based on how his expression immediately changed. Even dating back to his easygoing days as a freshman, Judai's eyes lightened in a way she had never seen before. A flush of red entered his cheeks as well pronounced as the shade on his Osiris jacket. Taking the extra initiative to start moving her breasts around on him had him starting to clutch the bed sheets and eking out tender gasps underneath his breath.

"Soft.. " he strained to speak through the daze of his delight, "You're so soft, Asuka! Softer than anything I've ever felt in my whole life."

"You think so?" she blushed at his praise, "I never quite understood all the attention I got for my boobs being this big. For me, they only meant shoulder stiffness and expensive bras. What I truly wanted was to be noticed for my dueling."

"Believe me, I did, but these are really something else."

How are they for you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think my vocabulary is good enough to describe them correctly. It's like snuggling with the warmest, blanket in the world. All along my... you know..."

"If that's what it's like for you then I'm more than grateful to have them right now. I know you always valued my true, duel loving self, but I'm also happy to be able to connect with you now as a woman who loves you every bit as much."

With his words of approval, Asuka shed some of her prior shyness and began to focus much more intently on Judai's shaft squirming within her bosom. She had always been well aware of how well her assets stacked up against her peers, but she was beginning to realize just how impressive Judai was in his own right. She had called it heroic before but Judai's alien Neo-Spacians would probably have been the better analogy. As distinctly opposite as they were in so many ways, it was only fitting that her unrivaled softness be pressed up against his hardness that was also unmatched to her in a lot of ways. If not for her breasts being as immense as they were, she'd have no hope of covering his erection adequately as it was still growing. The pounding of his accelerating heartbeat she could feel running through it was strikingly close to being in perfect sync with her own. His face clearly conveyed his rapidly rising pleasure and Asuka began to take pure joy in both firmly squeezing and delicately caressing his member.

"Wow, Judai, the fiery ferocity of this dick really suits you," Asuka grew more accustomed to the erotic atmosphere, "I never imagined I would enjoy having it between my tits this much."

"They feel so different that I ever would have guessed," he began to pant, "Not even Winged Kuriboh is this fluffy. Your skin is super smooth too. I can't believe you're getting the whole thing."

"Not an easy task with such a tremendous penis. Your length is searing my boobs while the head is still poking out and leaking all over the place. It's throbbing so much too."

"It feels like something is coming, Asuka. Like something within me is about to burst and real soon."

"I got that sense from how much you're twitching. Whatever it is, please let it all out for me whenever you wish."

At the behest of his raging member, Asuka intensified her pumping and pampering. The fluids oozing from his tip smeared nicely throughout her canyon of cleavage. His glans looked so succulent and swollen that she added the occasional lap of her tongue to her motions. This got Judai rocking his hips alongside the rhythm of her movements. She even began counting the strokes as he grew closer and closer to his peak. The sudden green and golden glowing in his eyes alerted her to just how much energy he had built up to be released. Upon her bearing down on his shaft all out with her mammaries and the entirety of her passion, it came bursting forth with an abrupt shout. His climax far surpassed what either of them anticipated, and neither was in any position to try and control it. In an explosion as ferocious as any attack she had ever directly taken, Asuka's upper body was bathed in a sea of white as pristine as anything she experienced in her time with the Society of Light. Her face and hair were hit just as hard, the excessive recoil to her own aggression gave a vague reminder of the abilities of the spirit that had awoken within him.

"Incredible, Judai," Asuka raved, "You really do know how to let loose."

"Thanks," the Osiris student caught his breath, "I'm surprised you're not upset about it.

"Of course, she isn't upset over it. Don't you get it by now," the voice of Yubel emerged within his mind.

"Get what?" he questioned.

"This girl deeply desires to be bonded with you in the body just as we are in the soul," the spirit explained, "She will not back down from your release, she yearns for it."

"Do you want to keep going, Asuka?" Judai tested Yubel's theory.

"Yes, please, anything for you tonight, Judai," she answered perfectly.

"See?" Yubel emphasized her point. "Even if she doesn't fully realize it, she's drawn to you not just as a friend but to your aura as the Supreme King. Now's the time to claim her."

"Claim her?"

"You truly are a fortunate one. Her natural gifts and earned talents are both exceptional. I doubt any ordinary man would fare as well with her as you have. The fertility those tits embody is just as strong as the virility you have as Supreme King Judai. Oh, how I was amazed to see and feel how much you had grown. Like the Sky Dragon, Osiris, itself," the spirit started to gush.

"I can't say that I really know what you're talking about, but if it's what Asuka wants then it's fine with me," Judai refocused on the woman who was now concentrated on how Yubel's power had helped bring him back to full arousal and beyond.

"You're extraordinary, Judai," Asuka momentarily lost her breath, "I thought you'd at least need a short break."

"No, I'm up for whatever you're up for," he misunderstood her surprise.

"If that's what you have for me," she murmured and finally discarded her last piece of underwear that had accumulated a healthy moisture of excitement, "Please, will you have me as your woman?"

"Of course," he responded unflinchingly, causing her to leap at him in a full bodied embrace, presenting her breasts before his face for him to do as he wished with.

He sampled a nipple with his tongue and pressed on when she reacted with glee to it. Asuka wrapped her arms around his head to crush against her pillowy mounds. For the first time that night, it began to ache her heart to realize how long it might be until she could hold him like this again, but that bitter sting fueled a greater determination to walk away from this with a piece of him to carry with her forever. Having his rigid shaft grinding up against her thirsting maidenhood soon became too alluring to resist any further.

"It's time, Judai," she parted from him to rise up boldly, "For our bond to become an eternal, inseparable one."

"That sounds wonderful to me, Asuka," he gazed up at her caringly.

Bracing herself for one of her life's defining moments, Asuka allowed her hips to come crashing down to have her virginity seized by Judai's towering manhood. The pain it brought was mercifully fleeting but sharp and nothing compared to the utter bliss that followed. Her womanhood went crazy the very second it got its first full taste of his mast. The weight of his balls bouncing up against her read was particularly arousing. A hum escaped her lips as she mentally and physically adjusted to the entirety of his size inside of her. It was a fusion greater than any than any they had ever performed individually. Being at one with him created an exhilaration in her almost beyond measure, but the need in her hips took over and started to rock their way up and down the pillar that was filling her.. A wide variety of words scattered through her mind to try and impart just what it was that she was now feeling, but the word "full" made its way through her thoughts more than any other.

"Full..." she enunciated the phrase in question, "So full..."

"What's full?" Judai asked.

"Everything," she moaned lightly, "I'm full with so much of your fat, meaty member. You're full of the rich essence that I want you to release deep inside of me. The hole in my heart that's been nagging me for so long is finally full. In so many ways, you make me feel full, and I can't wait for you to leave me full as well."

Although Judai still wasn't quite in tune with the emotional side of her actions and words, the physical side was impossible to ignore. Especially when she planted her arms down so she could throw everything into her hips. At this angle, her hips were a contender with even her bombshell boobs for her most enticing feature. They way she had them violently yet elegantly smashing against his groin was incomparable to anything he had ever experienced. Her thighs were surprisingly thick and sturdy as well. A sign that, alongside her bouncing breasts, Yubel astutely read as Asuka being built, ready, and willing to carry Judai's child, but she reveled too much in Judai's scurrying thoughts and fervent feelings with each clamp Asuka's walls made onto his manhood to ruin the moment with such details.

"Asuka..." Judai sighed in amazement, "I've never seen you go wild like this before."

"I want this to be something we both can recall as vividly as possible in the months and years ahead," she announced, "As clearly as you remember our duels together, I want you to remember this about me. My body bared for you like it has been for any other. Every part of my feminine figure working to savor you. My physique fully prepared to accept all that you have into me. Please, Judai."

"It's a promise," he vowed as solemnly as he could manage in his situation.

A sudden swelling in Judai's manhood had Asuka biting her lip in ecstatic anticipation of the load he was on the cusp of delivering to her. The duelist beneath her had been forced completely into a defensive position against her relentless assault, but his balls were still ripe with his erection still burgeoning. It was going to erupt whether or not he understood all of the implications involved. Thinking back to his orgasm earlier and visualizing that taking place inside her had Asuka on the cusp of an orgasm of her own. His penis became completely rigid inside her and sent her sense scrambling with the way it's rugged texture rubbed against her with every thrust she took. For a brief moment, Asuka's eyes slammed shut to allow her to bathe in the wonderful things having her insides spread out like this made her feel, but when her innards took a particularly tight grip on the flesh just beneath Judai's glans, she felt him distinctly beginning to tense up with the major hints of an imminent climax. Asuka's womanhood was able pick up on these clues adeptly and instinctively react with astounding pressure, aiming to milk this next ejaculation for all he had.

"It's somewhat shameful to admit, but I couldn't stop my hips now if I tried," Asuka groaned, "Juuudai, I need to you to give your sperm to me now. Shoot as much as you can with me. I don't care what the consequences are. I want a part of you within me to cherish forever. Come on, Judaiii."

"It's coming again, It's coming again, Asuka!" he finally exclaimed for her.

The surging power of body and spirit coursing through Judai made for a climactic orgasm like no other. With one last push, his back arched upwards while forcing and eruption of cum into the cervix of the girl on top of him The initial wave of his seed rushing into her sent Asuka into a climax of her own to neatly accompany his, but it was just the beginning of a vast outpouring of semen into her womb as if he was a busted fire hydrant. She could barely distinguish where one shot ended and the next started. The shots came in such volume and succession that it felt more like a single continuous stream of his sperm. Judai still couldn't tell for sure exactly what it was that was getting this out of him, but he was content to ride out the storm until Asuka collapsed to her knees in exhaustion and relief.

"Judai," she rested her head in the crook of his neck, "No matter where I am or what I'm doing, know that I'll always be eager for the day when we can truly reunite."

"We will, we will, don't worry." he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And I hope, when we see each other again, I hope I'll have something special just for you..."

-8 months later-

"So you're really in Venice now?" Asuka spoke into her cell phone's video chat

"Yeah, it's pretty nice. Had a run in with some dragons though." Judai replied and panned his camera to show off some of the local scenery.

"So do you really think you'll be able to swing by sometime soon?"

"Within the next month or two. Seems pretty likely."

"Don't worry too much about it, but depending on how long you take, there might be another special visitor waiting for you," she hinted.

"I'll look forward to it, Asuka. I'm glad to hear that you're doing so well in her new studies. Judai gave a thumbs up.

"I'm sure we'll meet again soon.

"Especially considering that she should be plenty ripe by now," Yubel chimed in telepathically

"Ripe?" Judai repeated as he put his phone away.

"No matter what precautions she might have taken that night, our power can't be resisted by any human. Not that I think she's complaining," the spirit smirked deviously as, on the other end, Asuka took another look down at what she took away from their final night together.

"I probably should showed you to him this time, but I'll just have to apologize for keeping this a secret," she talked her blooming baby bump which she had kept just out of view, "I don't want him feeling guilty over what I started, but he'll find out when the time is right. Your dad may be the freest spirit I know, but he'll also doubtlessly be there when we need him most."

-THE END-


End file.
